User blog:Chalk33/Malishta MOC Contest. Pretend this has a witty title.
Announcement: Contest is now closed. Yes, another MOC contest. I blame [[User:Vorred|'Vorred']]. Intro Hello my minions friends victims fellow CBWians! 'Tis I, Lord Chalka, here with an MOC Contest for you to not participate in! This one concerns a recently made species of mine, called the Malishta, and the fact that I have no images of representatives of the species. And that's where you come in. Your Mission Your mission, and you have no choice but to accept it, is to make some Malishta for me. Before doing so, please read their page (linked above) as that will have key information on color schemes, biology, and other things. Because of these things, there will be mutiple ways to enter this contest. Read the bullet points, choose which one(s) you want to do, and do 'em. *Create the average member of the species. It can be male or female. Or you can make one of each, which would be very helpful to me. Any in this category must be in white or black armor. Also, keep in mind their size (I won't tell you here, since you should have read their page, which tells you the size). *Create a member of the red faction. Male or female. It can be any of the various colors of the red group (like orange and brown). *Create a member of the blue faction. Male or female. Once again, any color in the blue family (not purple. That is a mixture of red and blue). Rulez Rules. Now with numbers! #When taking pics, take a pic next to the average inika-build. This is so I can see the height better. #Follow the biology of the Malishta! #Enter this contest. #Follow these rules. #Have fun. #Do a good job. #Try to make it as custom as you can. I appreciate custom. #Follow these rules. #Follow these rules. How to Enter *Pick one or more challenges. *Build 'em *Take some pics. *Comment on the blog with your pictures. *Tinker, if you wish. If you do, be sure to post the updates. *Wait for the results. *Do some shameless advertising ;P Rating Ratings will be posted below each entry in the entries section. Custom Bod: How custom the body is (20/'20') Wings: How good the wings look (5'/'5) Accuracy: How accurate the MOC is (20/'20') Design: How well it looks aesthetically (20/'20') Final Possible Score: (65/'65') Score Needed to Become Canon: (40/'65') Extras If you'd like, you may give a backstory for you entry. If you choose to do so, I will not judge upon it. Also, if your entry wins but the backstory conflicts with Chalkaverse canon, I will change it. Prizes This is the part you were all waiting for, isn't it? Just soz ya know, these are done based on overall points. This means that it is not based on a single category. First Place *Purple Olmak Wikicon for your user page. *You get a banner for your user page. *A character or species of your choice will get their role in the Chalkaverse established in Chalkaverse canon. **If you choose a character, it will get a minor role in a story of your choice (or, since I am the only one who knows my stories, you can leave the choice of which story to me). **If you chose species, I will create a member of the species to play the minor role. **Lastly, you may choose to give me a character who is a member of a species, and I will do all of the above. I didn't expect it to get this complicated :P. Second Place *You get banner for your user page. *A character of your choice will be mentioned in a story of your choice. Third Place *You guessed it, a banner *A character of your choice will get a cameo/be an extra in a story of your choice. The Rest *Participation banner. *You and your creation will be mentioned in the Trivia section on the Malishta page. Entries 's entry Custom Bod (15/'20') Wings (4'/'5) Accuracy (13/'20') Design (13/'20') Final Score: (45/'65') 's entry Custom Bod (3'/'20) Wings (2'/'5) Accuracy (7'/'20) Design (13/'20') Final Score: (25/'65') 's entry Custom Bod (15/'20') Wings (3'/'5) Accuracy (5'/'20) Design (10/'20') Final Score: (33/'65') Custom Bod (6'/'20) Wings (3'/'5) Accuracy (15/'20') Design (18/'20') Final Score: (42/'65') Custom Bod (14/'20') Wings (3'/'5) Accuracy (12/'20') Design (15/'20') Final Score: (44/'65') Deadline August 6th